


it eats me whole

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	it eats me whole

"i know what i have to do, but i just... cant." tyler lays spread-eagle on the floor of josh's room. "i cant make myself do it."

"i cant either." josh fidgets with the hem of his shirt. "it sucks."

"maybe i should just..." tyler pauses. "no. nevermind."

"i wish the words would come." josh mumbles.

tyler pushes himself up onto his elbows. "i think i know how to get them to come."

"how?"

"follow me."


End file.
